claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dietrich
Etymology ディートリヒ transliterates from 'Dietrich," from Old High German Theodoric (ruler of the people). Possible allusion to actress Marlene Dietrich. Appearance Wears hair in "twin tails" (ツインテール tsuin teeru), a common manga hairstyle among schoolgirl characters. Alleged height of 5'3" (approx. 160cm) is forum speculation. Does appear petite in stature to Deneve,Claymore 16, Scene 089, p. 173 Deneve's official height being 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 686 Personality Dietrich gives impression of an ingenue, but facade only misleads those trying to mislead.Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. 61 Serious about duty, Dietrich is also susceptible to moral obligation beyond Organization. Galatea describes Dietrich's "stubborness,"Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 15, while Anastasia describes her as "hard-headed."Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 113, p. 135 Datasheet 'Class' Offensive TypeJump Square, March 2012, Claymore '', Scene 123, p. 612 and unknown Ability. 'Technique' 'Sky Sword' Unknown innate ability enables sword technique: attack target by using target as springboard, bounding sky-high, then plunge bisecting target''Claymore 16, Scene 085, pp. 68–69 (see Sky Sword). Described by Deneve.Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. 71 'Yoma Power sensing' Owing to translation of 追跡者 as "tracker"—as opposed to "stalker"—Dietrich is thought to have special Yoma Power sensing ability or technique, though nothing in original Japanese text states this. When Dietrich says "Galatea the Renegade,"Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 15 Galatea's comeback line, "Tracker Dietrich,"Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 15 can translate as "Stalker Dietrich" (追跡者ディートリヒ),Claymore 17, Shueisha edition, Scene 090, p. 15 追跡者 being a synonym for those who follow others for sexual purposes, lampooning Dietrich's persistent stalking behavior. History 'Childhood' She describes how her hometown was destroyed by Yoma and Awakened Beings after the village chief argued with a Black Suit. Orphaned, Dietrich was "rescued" by Organization and made into warrior.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 109, pp. 64–65 'Organization' 'Mucha' 'Dietrich's Hunt' Deneve and Helen plan to visit their hometowns. But they run across Dietrich's Hunt.Claymore 16, Scene 085, p. 43 Awakened Being lures hunt into river. Despite Miria's orders, Helen, then Deneve aid hunt. Together they help Dietrich.Claymore 16, Scene 085, pp. 52–55 'Demonic presence' Dietrich, feeling indebted, insists on following Deneve and Helen. She warns about "demonic presence." Later, Helen senses extreme Yoma Power from unnamed village (Isley's Last Stand). Helen assumes Isley is "demon."Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. 85 Despite Dietrich's warning, Helen and Deneve visit town anyway, hoping to catch a glance of Isley for a thrill. But Isley sees through their disguise and attacks.Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. 98 Deneve and Helen fight for their lives.Claymore 16, Scene 087, p. 110 Abyss Feeders arrive and begin 3-way fight with Helen, Deneve and Isley.Claymore 16, Scene 088, pp. 128–129 Helen's eye is wounded. Dietrich arrives, telling Deneve and Helen to keep still, or Feeders will attack.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 135 Dietrich, Deneve and Helen flee as Feeders destroy Isley.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 148 'Rabona' Later, Dietrich journeys to the Holy City to deliver message to Miria from Deneve. There she meets Miria, Galatea and Tabitha.Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 12 Dietrich tells Miria that Deneve is taking Helen west and find Clare's party, so Cynthia can heal Helen's eye.Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 14 'Lautrec' For "mission failure," Organization "exiles" Dietrich to duty in Lautrec ("exile" or で降格 sometimes translated as "demoted"—she still retains her rank of No. 8 as late as Scene 113, when a Black Suit rallies the Claymore warriors against the approaching rebels.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 113, p. 172 Uma guards an injured Cynthia. Uma detects the approach of Hellcats, awakening from the Parasitic Rods. Uma lures them away from Cynthia, but becomes trapped herself.Claymore 18, Scene 101, pp. 182–188 After Priscilla kills Riful, Feeders lose track of their target. Dietrich finds them and uses a piece of Riful's dress to lure them to confront the Hellcats threatening Uma.Claymore 19, Scene 102, p. 10 In Scene 102, Dietrich states in the original Japanese that Abyss Feeders have power near an upper single-digit warrior''Claymore 19'', Shueisha edition, Scene 102, p. 7 (VIZ translates as Dietrich referring to herself, who already is a single-digit).Claymore 19, Scene 102, p. 7 'Toulouse' Dietrich returns to Holy City with Ghosts and repels Yoma invasion.Claymore 20, Scene 108, pp. 7–26 Dietrich tries to remain loyal to Organization. After hearing Galatea's and Ghosts' suspicions that Organization sent Yoma invasion, Dietrich finally joins rebels.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 109, p. 68 'Sutafu' On Northern Path, Dietrich helps rescue Anastasia's Hunt.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 112, pp. 131–135 Then helps destroy Yoma-making facility.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 113, p. 166 When the warriors arrives at Organization Headquarters, they find Mira fighting Hysteria. Miria is pulled down to earth by Anastasia's hair.Jump Square, January 2012,Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 ='Rescue' = Dietrich is among the six warriors who attack Hysteria. They use Anastasia's Winged Move to stay aloft, highwire style.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 621 Hysteria evades Helen's Flexible Limb Stretching-Drill Sword attack, but fails to spot Dietrich and Nike, who cut free the captives. Anastasia and Helen catch the plunging warriors.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 622–623 Yoma Power hidden, Tabitha succeeds in approaching Hysteria, then clipping her wings. But when the others close in, Hysteria instantly retreats to earth. The warriors are left crossing each other's swords.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 624–627 ='Counterattack' = Suddenly, Hysteria flies skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 632–633 High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires something—it carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 634 While Tabitha regenerates Dietrich, Uma regenerates Nike.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 613 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Dietrich's Hunt